The Jewel of life
by Catgirl1994
Summary: Korina is a 17 year old girl. A secret she is carrying from her birth threatens her life.  Rated M just to be safe ,cause I really don't know what will happen to next chapters. OCxMultiple  IT's NOT a drama ,Don't worry
1. Season 1 Preparations

**Ok so ,I really tried to publish this story I long time ago but I couldn't find the "Pokemon" section. After some searching (ok a lot searching) I found it :) This story has seasons , I'm not sure how many ,three ,four? I really don't know yet. I have many chapters to publish. Please review . I can accept requests for the sequence ,and I 'll reply if I can ,cause I'm new here and I really have trouble with what's going on here. Also I'm really sorry in advance for any grammar (mostly)mistakes cause Greek is my mother-language so please work with me... Last but not least the only that belongs to me are my OCs and the story which is not an adaptation to the original the Pokemon and other characters belong to their respectful owner. So...that's it ! I hope you enjoy the story ,I know the first chapters are not really good and maybe a little boring so forgive me! (But it gets better) ^_^ Also in the summary it says about a secret .Well ,so as not to be wondering I tell that I 'll refer to it more ,when I get to the final season... Questions? **

**Enjoy!**

It was already 10.00 when I woke up! I almost screamed.

' Oh my god ,I 've got to prepare and quickly 'I was thinking while I was putting my clothes on. Unfortunately,I was too busy fixing my hair I didn't notice a brown obstacle just 30 cm ahead of me and...

' AAAAAAAAAH' and I fall against the floor of my tent .

'What happened?' a worried voice asked outside the tent.I grunted and went outside.'

Well' I said breathing a sigh 'Except the fact that my best friend let me sleep until ten ... nothing'

Ciara gave me a smile 'Don't be like that ,here I made you breakfast, she said giving me a bowl with cereals.I glared at her.

'Ciara, I didn't ask you to make me breakfast ,if you remember at least!' I sighed 'I asked you to wake me up at seven,was it THAT hard?'

Ciara looked at me still smiling 'I am sorry but I thought that you needed some extra sleep. It's the big day' she said cheerfully.

I didn't know if I should curse her or thank her. It was true that today I was going to battle Blaine if I won I could go back to my hometown to claim my last Badge! That meant I needed more practice .On the other hand Ciara had more experience than has traveled all over the world from Kanto to Hoenn .

Remember the brown obstacle I tripped over before?Yeah, it's a 'souvenir' from Hoenn and it has a name... Slakoth or just Sloth that's how Ciara calls it. She loves it ,but the only thing this Pokemon is doing is sleeping! I never saw it moving ,eating or doing anything in general but Ciara loves it. Don't ask me why. Ciara usually loves only fire-type Pokemon.

Anyway as I was saying maybe Ciara was right. About the sleep thing I mean. She has twenty four badges! So,when she says that today I needed more sleep than usual, she's ,I was planning to wake up really early today so as to do some practise with my Pokemon. Ciara had told me that Blaine uses only fire-type Pokemon and he always chooses four .So ,I believe Lapras and Dragonair will have an advantage since they are both Water -Type Pokemon. I'll also use my Gengar .He is my first Pokemon and also my best friend. Last but not least I 'll use Charizard since he is really strong ,Blaine's attacks won't have much advantage and my Charizard has moves such as Earthquake or Rock Slide which is going to come in handy.

'What are you thinking about?' Ciara asked me ,still smiling.

' Nothing ' I said ready to start the practice.I threwfour poke balls towards the air and four Pokemon came out. Lapras ,Gengar,Dragonair and Charizard seemed to be really happy for the forthcoming battle.

'Let's have some practice' I said and all of them started screaming happily.

'You Know Korina' Ciara said " behind this hill is a little valley ,just a few minutes from here. It has a reputation for it's strong winds. There is also lots of water and the Earth is a little unstable. You can teach your Pokemon how to feel the vibrations of the ground and avoid any possible attacks .If you want I can help you.'

I hugged her. 'Ciara thank you so much!''now' I said to my Pokemon 'let's go for same practice'


	2. Season 1  The Valley and Memories

I did as Ciara told me. I went to the valley. It wasn't far from our camp.

I saw my Pokemon staring curiously the valley. It was all green,there wasn't flowers or trees just grass ;lots of it .

''This place is really you know'' I heard Ciara saying behind me.

'' Why?'' I asked '' the fact that there is no tree around ,I can't understand what's so weird about it''

''Well...'' she said rolling her eyes ''For three reasons . First ,the land here is way unstable and the ground really soft . That's a convenience actually .Your Pokemon will be more able to understand how Ground -Attacks work and finally dodge them. That was the first reason, the second one is the wind...'' she said pointing up. ''The winds here are unreggular. Of course ,we can take it as an advantage too. You can increase the strength and accuracy of your Flying - Type Pokemon ''

I was a little confused '' So this place isn't weird ,it's actually a convenience to Pokemon Trainers''

''Exactly'' Ciara said playing with her long blond hair ''But only if they know how to use this place properly''

Suddenly I remembered something ''Ciara? What's the third reason? Will this help to the practice of my Pokemon?''

Ciara giggled ''No,unless you want to enjoy yourself with a test of courage'' she said giving me a spooky look ''The third reason ,the worst one is that this place has ...ghosts''

My face got pale ''Po-po-pokemon ghosts I presume?'' I asked with hope.

Ciara hesitated giving me a weird look ''Well... I don't know but I know that every night,at midnight ,this place is full of ghosts. Of course it's just rumors but...'' Ciara started giggling again. I knew she was having fun teasing me about ghosts. I was terrified of them.

''But not Gengar'' I thought to myself while looking at him. He understood that I was staring him and gave me a worried look..

He knew about my knew everything about me. He knew me as no one else. We were friends eight years now .

When I first met him I was fear of ghosts was worse back then because my big brother used to tell me scary stories about ghosts that did terrible things to people. So naturally I was even thinking about them. I will never forget a story he used to tell me about a mean Ghastly that was eating all the kids in town. Now of course I know he was lying but then...

Anyway ,one day I got lost in the woods ,I confused the paths (due to my brother) . So I was wandering around calling my dad and mom (they were alive back then) when I saw Gengar. Only that back the he was just a Ghastly. So ,you can easily imagine my fear when I saw Ghastly floating just next to me. Not only he was a ghost but a Ghastly too. I didn't cry of course ,but I was ready too. I didn't want to get eaten. I closed my eyes and wishing that it was just a dream (a really bad one). When I opened them again I saw Ghastly staring at me curiously. Then I fainted. When I woke up I was outside my house. Safe and sound. Later I discovered what Ghastly had done for me . The next day I went to the forest to find him. I didn't even had to call. He just appeared behind a tree. I thanked him ( I have to admit I was still afraid) ever since I was coming to the forest everyday to have fun with him. We became best friends.. Thanks to him I surpassed my Ghost-issue (at least pokemon).

One day my dad told me we were moving. I went to the forest ,crying, Ghastly was waiting for me ,cheerful as always. Bu when he saw my face and heard what it was going to happen he became sad. Suddenly he smiled and went ...poof... just like that. I waited at the forest for a while. When he came back he was holding a Poke Ball . It took me some time but I realized what he had in mind. He gave me the small red ball. I stared at it for a while. I never had a Pokemon before. My parents thought it was too dangerous for me. But I didn't care anymore. I threw the ball to the air and Ghastly went in. He was mine first ,my very own Pokemon.

So this was how me and Gengar met. I know I started this by explaining my fear towards ghosts but...

''Earth to Korina! Do you copy? I require your attention. Over'' I heard Ciara's voice into my head.I had been so lost in my thoughts I had forget where was I .

After some seconds I saw her standing in front of me giggling. Then I saw Gengar leering at me. He knew what I was thinking all this time. And not just because he knew me for eight years and more. No. (Gengar after evolving to a Gengar ) he had the ability of reading my mind. Something that he found really amusing while I thought it was ,sometimes at least, really annoying.I wantied to say something but I heard Ciara clearing her throat and I looked at her .She was pointing at her watch. I saw the hour.''One pm?'' I screamed and started running in circles ''We are not going to make it ,we are not going to make it!''Ciara laughed ''Don't worry ,there is enough time''I stopped running and took a deep breath '' Yes you are right'' I said ''Let's start practicing!'' I announced to Ciara and my Pokemon while Gengar was bursting into laughs .


	3. Season 1 Practice

The practice went perfect. I had put my Pokemon in different positions so as to exercise better.

Ciara showed me a spot which had lots of rocks under it. I told Gengar to unbury them from the ground starting from the small ones and then practice with big ones. After that he would the rocks using shadow ball. Gengar staring eagerly. His DEFENSE and SPEED are great since he is a ghost, and can get through any obstacle. I just want a little increase in his ATTACK.

Lapras was next. I instructed her to open holes into the ground using Hydro Pump .Then using Ice Beam close the holes and then using Shock Wave to open them again. Lapras has great DEFENSE . But I wanted to increase her ATTACK too. She also has a problem with her SPEED but Ciara had something in mind.

Dragonair was next. Dragonair's ATTACK was great too. Her SPEED was outstanding ,she so fast! The problem is she can get hurt really easily and ground attacks affect her a lot. So Ciara let me borrow her Dugtrio .Dugtrio is really fast and since he can use the move Dig, he will help Dragonair avoid any possible Ground attacks.

Last was Charizard. Great SPEED ,ATTACK and DEFENSE. His only problem is that since he evolved from Charmeleon just a few days ago his flying is ... a mess (x_x) . But thanks to the irregular winds this problem is solved.

I let them practice and Ciara returned to the camp to prepare lunch.

After half hour I saw Gengar sitting on the ground with a smug on his face .There were numerous holes and tiny rocks around him .I praised his good work and his smug got bigger .Lapras was a little tired but it was obvious that her ATTACH had increased a lot .As for Dragonair she was avoiding Dugtrio's attack so easily like she was doing that her whole life. Charizard had done great work too. He had learnt to fly against the wind without... well... blowing away! (a big step for him).

When we arrived at the camp I saw Ciara preparing a soup with a weird look on her face.

I walked towards her and ask her ''Ok so what's the news?''

''What news?'' she asked innocently (at least the tried to ,man this girl shucks at lying)

''I know that face'' I told her ''It says ''I 've got some news ,some good and some very very bad'' am I right?''

Ciara looked up and giggled ''Busted''

''So?'' I asked impatiently. ''Spill it ,already!''

''Ok'' Ciara shrugged ''with which one to you want me to start with?''

''With the bad one''

Ciara sighed ''We ..em.. kind of have to ...em... postpone the battle by one day''

''W-what? WHY?''

''Well ,it seems Blaine is taking part in a Rapidash Race so we have to wait till tomorrow'' she said looking down.

''Oh man'' I said sitting down. ''I was so ready for this battle ,I want to fight today'' I thought .I grabbed two Poke Balls and threw them towards the sky. Two Eevee came out. The first one started running in circles while the other sat on my legs.

''But the good news is that we can relax one more day''

''And the very very bad news? ''I asked while petting Eevee.

''As I told you before the valley has ghosts ,according to locals ,and they only appear in a full moon and unfortunatley...''

''This night we'll have a full moon'' I finished her sentence observing the moon.

Gengar sat next to me and gave me an encouraging smile and a don't-worry-I'll-protect-you look.

'''Thanks'' I whispered to him.


	4. Season 1 A Promise? What Promise?

I was feeling really tired so I said goodnight to Ciara and I put my two Eevee back to their Poke Balls. I let Charizard fly a little more but the rest of my Pokemon were sent back to the Poke Balls. Gengar was refusing to return but after some tome Ι persuaded him to do so .You see ,he was afraid that I was going to do anything stupid about the ghost thingy.

I went to my tent and put on my night-dress and I closed my eyes. I woke up from a whining or so I thought. Half-awake half-asleep I went outside to see what was giong on. I saw nothing at first but when Ilooked again I saw a glow around a floating object. ''Oh man ...'' I whispered slightly trembling ''A g-ghost?'' I took my Pokedex to check it out but the glowing-thing-which-supposed-to-be-a-ghost had already vanished.

I put my shoes on and ran towards it. ''Man what's wrong with me? Running after a ghost? That is SO not like me'' I thought.

I continue to run but then I realised I had no idea where it has gone !I was ready to leavy when I heard I girly voice coming from nowhere ''Korinaaaa'' It was just a whisper but I heard it cleraly. I looked around and I saw I shadow behind a tree.

''EEEEEEEEEEp a g-ghost'' I whispered .

''Pokemon ghost'' the voice corrected me .

''Helping but not completely'' I told her ,because she seemed like a girl.

I heard her giggling and coming towards me. The shadow was floating and it was indeed a , she seemed like one since I 've never had seen a pokemon like this.

She was all purple .Her head was small with a huge (it seemed at least) witch hat. Her eyes were yellow ,and she had three red stones in the place were her chest sholud be and she had no legs.

''W-who are you?'' I asked her.

''I am Mismagius ,nice to meet you!'' she wasn't moving her mouth so she used telepathy or something.

''Nice to meet you too'' I told her ''I 've never seen such Pokemon like you !''

''I am not from that region ,I am from Sinnoh'' she replied cheerfully

''Oh'' Sinnoh? Yeah I knew that region I had been ther once with my parents but I don't remember it at all . ''Anyway ,how do you know my name?'' I asked her

''It's long story and I don't have much time'' she told me looking at the sky. The sun would come out soon. ''I just came her to remind you to keep the promise''

''Promise? What promise?''I asked

She looked down and sighed ''As I told you it's a long story and I don't have such time ,your mother gave a promise to my master and you have to make it happen''

''I have no idea what you are talking about''

She laughed ''You shouldn't anyway, not now at least''

I was really confused ''So what I have got to do?''

''Nothing yet ,but you 'll find out ''

''When?'' I asked impantiently.

She closed her eyes ''I n the palce all started ... everything will end''

''Huh?'' I was way too confused

She giggled ''I 've got to go now '' she said and started floating towards the sky '' It's a shame'' she said.

''What ?'' I asked her ''What is a shame''

She turned to me ''A kind girl like you ,it's a shame'' her voice sounded sad.

''Will I meet you again?'' I whispered but she heard it

''Yes... One more time ''

''I can't wait'' I told her ''I want to ask you so much'' I thought ''I wish the time we meet again comes soon'' I told her happily.

''Goodbye'' she said and then vanished. After that I felt weak and then ...nothing else.

Mismagius POV...

'' It's a shame'' I thought. I saw Korina faint .Then I saw a Gengar floating towards her. It took her and they returned to their camp.'' Korina... if you have the slightest idea about your future you wouldn't wish such thing'' I felt my eyes wet .

''Master ''I called.

My master's voice echoed in my head.

''What is it Mismagius?''

''That girl'' I whispered

He laughed ''Don't get soft... she is my onlu choice''

''I know, It just ...can't we find another way? She so young and full of life! Is it fair of...''

He iterrupted me ''Mismagius! Don't forget your mission ,you have to do what is the best for all the planet not just one individual''

''I know master ,I know''


	5. Season 1 Battle With Blaine

When I woke up the next morning I saw Gengar sleeping next to me. That was weird. I thought he was _in _his Poke Ball not _out _of it. Not only that ,but last night I had seen a really weird dream.

It was a Pokemon ,which by the way doesn't even belong to this region and I as I can remember it told me about something really important that I should not forget (funny but every time someone says to me not to forget something ... I forget it! Don't ask me why).It was something really weird about this Pokemon...

Oh screw it! I can't remember anything else .

Slowly I stood up and attempted to grab my bag. I attempted I say because it suddenly jumped .So did I.

''What the...?''

A small brown head popped out out of my bag. ''Eev?"

I breathed out ''Eevee you startled me'' I scolded him.

This energetic and nosy Eevee is the male one ,the other ,the quite one ,is a female. But this one can't stand still. Not only he is a nosy furball but also has the habit of ignoring me. Spastic habit! Not that he he wanted to confirm my words he started chasing his tail.

''Oh boy'' I said while touching my forehead .He was spinning for a while when...

''Finally'' I sighed when he stopped. But the moment he stopped chasing his tail he started jumping happily.

My mouth dropped ''You've got to be kidding me" and then he ran out of the tent.

"Wow ,he really can't stand still, unless..." I got out of the tent.

"Ciara?" I shouted

''Good morning Korina "she said cheerfully while preparing breakfast.

"Morning" I said quickly "Say,Ciara did you made breakfast for Eevee?" I asked.

"Well of course'' she said

"What was it?"

"Um, a fruit smoothie from blueberries "

"Did you gave them only that?"

She hesitated ''Well, maybe I gave them some Sue Juice,too"

"You gave them Sue Juice?" (Just to let you know ,Sue Juice is a juice which contains a certain variety of berries .My aunt Sue used to make so we named it after her. It also has caffein.)

"C' mon Korina,I mean he likes it so much"

"Yeah,but it contains caffein and you know what caffein does to him'' I pointed at my male Eevee who was running in circles with unbelievable speed.

''I little more and he's going to take off for the moon'' I almost yell.

Ciara looked thoughtful "I don't think he has a problem with that"

''Yeah I think that too'' I said trying to sound angry ,but the truth is a was having a fun. Eevee was unbelievable.

''Korina?''

''Hmm?''

''What about today's battle?''

I freaked out I had totally forgot about it.

''Oh yeah, i am going''

''Hold on a sec'' Ciara grabbed my shoulder ''Two things. First this isn't the proper outfit'' she said pointing at my night dress ''and second you are not going anywhere until you have breakfast''

Well,I couldn't argue she did had a point. But I didn't tell her that.

After Breakfast

''I am ready now!Blain watch out here I come!"

Ciara rolled her eyes ''Confidence is a good thing but don't over do it '' she said shoving away some of her long blonde hair .

I nodded and started walking towards the town when suddenly lost my balance and fell to the ground .

''What the...?'' I yelled .Then I sighed annoyed because the reason for my fall was a familiar brown object which by the way didn't seem to care for what just happened and continued its sleep.

''Slakoth'' I muttered. Man this thing can't stop sleeping ,it hasn't the slightest difference from a common doll. You can dress it ,clean it ,take it with you ,put it in a carton ''my little pony'' house, hop on it, but it still can't even pretend that it notices you.

I stood up and started dusting my clothes.

Outside the gym

We finally arrived to the was a long white building. The door was red and next to it (right and left) there were two torches. I walked to the door and knocked.

After a while a young man opened from inside and welcomed us.

''Hello''I said smiling ''I am here to battle Blaine''

He smiled ''Well, you look quite tough ,that's good .It's been a while since my master had a good with me please''

We followed him and after a while we were in a large room.

''Please master will be informed about your arrival'' and he left.

We didn't have to wait for long. An old man dressed in whites came in.

''Well, hello ladies'' he greeted us ''Let me introduce myself .I am Blain this Gym's leader ''he bowed ''Expert in fire-type Pokemon .

''Hi'' said Ciara smirking ''Remember me?''

When he saw her he beamed ''Oh ,Ciara dear it's been a long time. Your battle skills were amazing the last I saw you ,but I assume you've became much stronger''

''I have '' she said ''I have traveled all over Kanto ,Johto and Hoenn regions''

''Impressive ,but what's the reason of your return? A rematch maybe? ''He said hopefully.

''Not this time Blain'' she said

"That's a shame. I 've been waiting for a good match for a long time"

"You'll have one'' Ciara said pointing at me

''Well ,who that young lady might be? ''

''Hi I am Korina''

Blaine looked at me suspiciously and then looked Ciara ''She sure looks tough'' he said

''Oh ,trust me ,she is''Ciara assured him

''Well ,then I assume you want a battle right now''

I nodded

''Let's start then, chop-chop''

I looked Ciara confused ,she just shrugged.

Blaine pushed a red button and an arena appeared from the ground.

Ciara sat on a chair while I was taking place in one side of the arena and Blain walked to the other.

''I usually battle with four Pokemon'' Blain informed me.

''Fine by me'' I assured him.

The young boy from earlier had come into the room.''All right''he said. ''The Battle is four to four between Blain, leader of Cinnabar's Island and Korina from Pallet town. The battle starts now''

''Growlithe let's go'' Blaine shouted

''Lapras ,you start'' I called

When the two Pokemon appeared the battle began. ''Growlithe ,Bite!'' ''Lapras ,dodge it and use Surf'' Lapras avoided a huge wave strike Growlithe and he fell down. He tried to get up.

''No ,you won't ,Lapras use Surf again ''The second strike made Growlithe faint.

''Growlithe can't continue ,this round's winner is Lapras''

''Yes!'' I thought

Blaine called his Growlithe back and then sent a Ponyta.

''Lapras ,Hydro Pump'' I shouted

''Use Quick Attack to dodge it and then hit Lapras'' I heard Blaine shouting

Ponyta really quickly avoided Hydro Pump and hit Lapras.

''Quickly, Ice Beam'' Before Blaine's Pokemon get away Lapras hit it with the Ice froze for a second but she was fine.

''Flamethrower''

''Lapras ,Hydro Pump again''

When the two attacks met each other, they made a tremendous noise and a thick layer of dust covered both Pokemon...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Season 1 Volcano Badge

I waited in agony. Was Lapras alright? After a while dust started to float away and revealed this round's results.

Ponyta had faint while Lapras had a difficulty at was tired.

''Ponyta can't continue battling ,Lapras is the winner "the boy said. I was hadn't dissapoint me. However ,she needed a rest ,so I put her back to her Poke Ball.

Blaine smirked and called back hs Ponyta

"Rapidash" he called "Let's heat things up a bit"

A Rapidash came out of his Poke looked pretty tough.

''Alright''I said ''Charizard ,your turn ''

''Fire against Fire huh? ''Blaine smirked "This should be intresting,Rapidash Flamethrower"

"Charizard ,Fly and dodge it" Charizard avoided it easily " Now grab Rapidash and fly up'' Rapidash tried to escape but she couldn' grabbed her tightly and flew up.

Blaine was in panick "For crying out loud use Flame Wheel to escape'' Rapidash attack burned Charizard's hands and he let her go.

"Charizard hit her towards the ground with your tail'' I commanded him.

Charizard's hit, threw Rapidash to the ground with amazing speed

''Yes!'' I thought

''This isn't over '',Ciara warned me from where she was sitting.

"Huh?What do you ..."

''Flame Wheel ,full power'' I heard Blain's voice

Rapidash hit him .Charizard was now angry ,really angry (and injured). I told him to come back to his Poke Ball but he didn't want to.

''All right ,use Rock Slide''

Charizard roared and a huge Rock Slide attacked Rapidash. She avoided the rocks but not all of them. Her legs were injured.

"That's it" I thought "Charizard fly and use Rock Slide again''

''Rapidash Fire Blast ,now" Blaine shouted.

The rocks started falling on Rapidash but she already had done her move. Fire Blast hit Charizard and he fell to the ground.

The results were clear. The boy looked our pokemon ''Both Pokemon are incapable of any move ,this round is a draw"

"Charizard come back" I said calmly "You did good ,thank you" I told him softly.

"Gengar your turn" I said

"Arcanine let's go" I heard Blaine saying

Blaine's Arcanine looked pretty strong but my Gengar was stronger .

"Gengar use Shadow Ball"

"Arcanine avoid it and..." Blaine didn't had the chance to finish his sentence. Gengar's Shadow Ball hit Arcanine.

''Arcanine stand up and use Flamethower now!"

I chuckled "use Phychic"Gengar's Psychic changed the direction of Arcanine's attack and hit it.

Blaine's eyes were sparkling "Amazing" he said.

I looked Gengar "Good work" I said .He smirked.

"Now, Arcanine Extremespeed" Blaine shouted

"Gengar you know what to do"

Gengar nodded and vanished. Arcanine stopped his attack and looked around in surprise "Urk?"

"Now Hypnosis" I shouted.

Gengar appeared behind Arcanine. Arcanine looked at him in surprise and before he moves ,Gengar used Hypnosis. Arcanine fell asleep.

"Shadow Ball" I called.

Gengar kept shooting his Shadow Ball.

" Now use Dream Eater " Gengar made his move and a giant shadow covered Arcanine.

Then Arcanine fainted.

"Arcanine can't move ,Gengar won ,Korina has won the battle.

"Yes" I shouted happily.

"Ge!" Gengar said ,which probable meant "Hurray"

Ciara started clapping "Way to go Korina"

"Congrats" Blaine said "You proved to be really strong"

"Thank you "I said

"Korina" Blaine said "Now I can give you this" he handed me a fire-shaped badge "The volcano badge"

"Thank you so much" I said

...

In the ship

"I can't believe it" I said happily to Ciara."I am returning home"

Ciara smiled at me.

We were on a ship which would take us back to Pallet town.

"Yes you are" Ciara told me. "You know you became much stronger"

I smiled at her

" thank you "


	7. Season 1 Returning Home

We were travelling a couple of hours. In some minutes we would arrive to Pallet.

Ciara and I were relaxing ,lying onsome outside deck chairs enjoying the wind. Especially Ciara .All of our Pokemon were outside their Poke Balls.

My female Eevee was relaxing on my legs while the other one was running up and down the ship. He was probably trying to find someone to play with or he was just curious.

I heatd all of a sudden ,Ciara whispering something weird . It sounded like "I am sensing... Nah,it can't be "

I looked at her "Ciara has something happened?"

She looked at me smiling "I just thought I sensed something ,but I guess it was a false alarm''

"What?"

"A Pokemon that shouldn't be here, not in this region"

"Really?" I asked her "Wow" thought "A Pokemon from another region ,and Ciara sensed it, she was so fantastic"

Suddenly her eyes opened wide and I saw her looking at the sky.

"Look there"she pointed up

My eyes follow her finger and then tha spot,where she was pointing at. I saw a dark shadow flying between the had a long neck and a long face. It's two wings were really big and it also had a tail. I was still watching it when it dissapeared in the clouds.

"Ciara" I turned to her "What was that?"

She smirked "A Pokemon"

"I noticed that, thank you" I said ironically "I meant what kind I haven't see nothing like that before!"

''That's because it wasn't from Kanto"

" That's why" I said "So which was it?" I was really curious about that.

"Now ,now" she said shaking her head "If I tell you ,you 'll lost the fun of finding it on your own"

I frowned ,but that was Ciara.

"Speaking of which" she said suddenly "There is something I want to talk with you about"

"What?"

"What are your plans after you get your last badge? What are you going to do after that?"

"I-I dont know" I said. A lot of people had asked me that but I never had an answer .

"It's settled then" I heard Ciara saying determined

"Huh?'' What was she talking about?

"You'll escort me back home"

Was she serious? "To Johto?"

She nodded "You are a great trainer Korina. You become better and better. If you come with me to Johto you "ll have the chance to observe and catch some new Pokemon"

I thought it for a while .It's not like Ihave anything better to do back home. Ryan can take care of everything! I hope...

"Look Ciara ,I really want to ,but I have to discuss it with my brother"

"Ryan?Are you kidding?" Ciara sighed "He has the time of his life there. You know how much he loves staying there on his own and..." Ciara hesitated but I continued her sentence.

"...and bring chiks?"

"Yeah..." she said

I shrugged "Fine by me"

"Say what? "Ciara freaked out.

"Hey ,don't steal my lines" I teased her.

"You really don't have a problem on that matter" she continued shocked "Really?''

"Yeah" I said to her "Why should I " I asked Ciara while scratching gently Eevee behind her loved that.

"Truly Ciara ,it's fine. I mean what kind of sister would I be if I started yelling and act like crazy eyerytime he returned home with a couple of girls?"

"Um ,I don't know ...A normal one?"

I rolled my eyes and put Eevee to the floor so as to stand up and walk to the banisters, which kept people staying on the ship and not to fall into the water ,wich by the way is really cold this time of the year.

"Hey Korina" I heard Ciara calling "Come here to help me with my are arriving to Pallet Town"

"Coming" I said and started running to our room.

But I tripped. (really ?Well that's a first)

I looked annoyed at the small ,full of brown fur object ,which has caused my !

"Are you doing this on purpose?"I yelled to him. But as usual he didn't even pretend to notice me. Annoying habit.

I got up quickly and put my hands aruond him to take him to Ciara.

"You know, I don't really get ,why Ciara think you are so only thing you do is sleeping!"I murmured

When I got to I room I saw Ciara searching for something.

"What's the matter?" I asked her

"Well ,I can't find Eevee"

"Huh?That's weird" I was confused ,Eevee usually wasn't wandering around.

"The male one" Ciara said erasing my doubts.

I rolled my eyes "That explains"

Outside my House 

"Well ,what are you waiting for? open the door!'' Ciara ordered

I used my key to do wooden door slowly opened reaveling a dark living room (lights off).

I walked into the living room when suddenly...

"Surprise!" I heard a lot of people calling.

Then the lights turned on.


	8. Season 1 Silva and Battle an old Rival

Korina -Pokemon Story - Season 1 Part 8 Silva and Battle with an old Rival

When my eyes finally got used to the light I saw a lot of poeple standing in the middle of our living room. There was Ryan (my brother),Professor Oak ,Gary (Professor's Oak grandson) and Nelly (our neighbor) ,who was holding a chocolate cake .

"Welcome home little sis" Ryan said and hugged me "I missed you"

I was so happy to see him again."I missed to you too ,big brother"

I suddenly heard the door closing behind me and then...

"Am I not going to get a hug too?" Oh god! I knew that voice.

I turned to see a tall,thin girl with blue hair smirking at me "Long time no see ,Korina"

"S-silvanna?"

"Still just Silva ,honey" she corrected me "Still just -" she didn't finish. I hugged her so tightly she didn't have the chance.

"Silva ,I 've missed you so ,so ,so much"

Silva is a Pokemon Ranger in Sinnoh Region .We met when she used to live in Kanto five years ago. Some weird people in odd clothes had tried to kidnap me for some reason. My Haunter (it had evolved from Ghastly) tried to stop them but there were too many of them and their Pokemon too strong. Suddenly ,officer Jenny appered with a twelve year old ranger on her side and they rescued me from those blue-haired goons. That's how me and Silva came to meet each other. Soon we became best day ,the bad news arrived. Her parents were dead. They were searching for a rare stone in a cave when suddenly ,rocks fell on them but they couldn't only relative lived in Sinnoh Region ,in a place called Almia ,so she had to move there. I hadn't saw her since then.

"I 've missed you too" Silva said hugging me

"So what exactly happened here?" I whispered to her

"What do you think silly?" Silva said while letting me go "It's a welcoming party. See?" she pointed at the cake and at some red ballons ,which by the way I hadn't notice before.

"Oh ,guys thank you so much" I said to them. I couldn't beleive it .After two years ,I was finally home.

"Well you can narrate all of your adventures while eating this delicious cake" Professor Oak pointed at Nelly "And don't forget to praise her good work" he wispered "You know;she gets offended really easy"

"I will" I promised him.

My stories lasted a while since all seem eager to hear about didn't interupted me,something I really appreciated.

When the stories end Gary my old rival annouched he wanted a battle. I couldn't last time he won.

We walked outside and decided to have a double battle.

"Come out Kadabra ,Houndour" he called

"Eevee let's go " I Eevee came out of their Poke Ball ,ready to battle.

"Kadabra Confusion ,Houndour Crunch"

"Use Quick Attack and dodge it" Both Eevee dodge Houndour's Crunch and the psychic beam of Kadabra's Confusion Attack.

"Psybeam and Fire Fang" Gary ordered

"No way, Eevee Attract to Kadabra and Iron Tail to Houndour" My female Eevee used Attract to Kadabra and my male hit Houndour with his Iron Tail

Gary was now serious " Houndour Fire Fang to the female one" This time his Attack was really quick . Houndour'sattack injured my female Eevee badly.

"Again" Gary shouted

"Iron Tail" I ordered the male one. The fire attack hit Iron Tail and it striked back hitting Houndour.

"Now Quick Attack ,both of you" I ordered

"Kadabra ,Psybeam " My male Eevee hit Kadabra first. His attack hit the other Eevee.

"Eevee"I called. She wasn't moving, she was too weak .I have to put her in the Poke Ball.

"Eevee" I said to the male one ,he looked at me "Use Swift and then Iron Tail to increase Swift speed to maximum and knock Kadabra down" he stars appeared and Eevee's tail became silver and hit the star.

Kadabra didn't have the chance to react .He was then out of battle. Gary put him in his Poke Ball. Although we had beat one of his Pokemon ,both Eevee were very weak.

The male one was licking gently the other one to make her feel better.

"Double Team" Gary shouted "Lots of Houndour appeared "Flamethrower ,now" and all of them used Flamethrower.

"Protect" I called

My male Eevee heard me and suddenly a green shield apeared to cover both Eevee. Twenty different Flamethrower hit the shield.

"Oh no" I shout "Eevee hold on"

When the attack stopped I saw that my male Eevee has fainted.

"Now Houndour ,finish Eevee with Solarbeam"

I panicked .I looked at my two Eevee. The male couldn't move, he was way weak. The female was trying to wake up her friend. No response.

"What am I gonna do?" I thought "My Eevee isn't strong enough to use Headbut nor Quick Attack ,as for Attract ,it's too late, the attack is going to hit them any minute"

And then the Houndour was ready .A powerful Solarbeam came out of his mouth and head to both Eevee.

Both Eevee saw the attack. Then all of a sudden ,the female one let a cry and a hyge dark ball came out of its mouth and hit Solarbeam.

"What the-" Gary said

I know what this was ,my female Eevee had learned to use Shadow Ball.

"Alright" I called "Shadow Ball again"

Eevee ,although she was really weak ,used Shadow Ball once more. Houndour couldn't react ,the attack hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Yes" I said .I have won Gary .For the first time ever, I was the winner.

I looked at him. He was shocked but not some reason he seemed... pleased...


	9. Season 1 A kiss Goodnight

*It was a great battle* I thought. I was at the balcony of my room .The moon tonight was full and the night so beautiful. *A perfect night* I thought

Suddenly I felt hands around my waist ,I turned to see...

"Gary? What are you doing here?" I started feeling my cheeks hot "And why didn't you knock?" I was a little mad.I have told him a thousand times to knock.

"I did" he said simply

I was confused "Y-you did?"

"Yeah ,but it seems you were so adsorbed that you didn't hear it" he smirked "And what were you thinking,anyways"

"Why would you care?"

"'Cause it must be something really interesting to make you not hear a knock" he leered my backless blouse.

"Why did you come?" I asked trying to distract him.

He looked at me " I wanted to congratulate you for our battle ,you've became really good you know..."

"Thanks" I said uncertain *What a relief* I thought *I thought it would besomething more...*

"And also..." he added interrupting my thoughts "I wanted to see you" he whispered and started rubbing lightly my waist.

I shivered "Gary,I don't think this is a good idea" Although that wasn't true.

He smirked and moved closer to me ''Really?"

"Y-yeah" I hesitated. I wasn't good with the flirting thing. I didn't know how to react.

His body touched mine. He put his one hand to my cheek and he grabbed my waist with the other.

"Why not" he whispered to my ear.

"Because I-I..."

"You don't know what to do?" he smirked

"It's not that ..." I complaint

"Don't worry ,I 'll do everything" and then he started kissing my neck gently.

I shivered again especially when I felt his lips moving from my neck ,to my cheek and then to my lips.

He touched my lips gently ,although his hands weren't doing the same. They grabbed my waist and then he started lowering them until...

I gasped.

He left a moan of pleasure.

I had a slight idea what he had in mind. My suspicions were confirmed when he put his hands to my legs ,still kissing me ,and lift me up.I had to put my hand around his neck so as not to fall. Ee started rubbing my legs ,which has put around his waist.

He walked to the bed and left me on got on too.

"Gary ,I know what are you thinking but this is a really bad idea" I tried to change his mind while he started moving closer.

He looked at me confused and then he smiled knowingly "Now I get it...You are still a virgin"

I blushed"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry "he said ,he got on me and lowered me down " I ''be gentle "

"No..." I tried to escape but he didn't let me

"Let me go" I said

"Or?" he grinned

"I 'll scream really loud" I warned him

He didn't like that but he got off me and walked to the door.

"Well, then I guess i'll leave" he didn't look at me. I was still on the bed, trembling. But I recovered quickly and walked to him.

"Gary... I ..."

"I still like you don't worry" he smirked

I looked at him but ,who did he think he was? "I don't worry! In fact I don't even..."

He grabbed my waist again and started kissing me again. Then he kissed my neck softly. I liked that ,unfortunately.

I moaned and hugged him gently.

Then he took his lips off my neck and started kissing my lips again. Only this time I kissed back .

After some minutes of silent ,and kissing ,he said "I have to go"

I looked at him "Huh?Why? Was I THAT bad?"

He laughed "No ,no ,you were actually really I have to sleep ,You have to sleep too"

"R-right" I said .I kissed him again "Goodnight Gary"I whispered.

He kissed my forehead "Goodnight, Korina"

Then he left.

I closed the windows and went to bed. I needed sleep.


	10. Season 1 Leaving Kanto

_**Ok so with that chapter I finished Season 1...Hope you enjoyed it and please review so as to know if you liked it... **_

*****Dream*****

I was in a dark room. Gary was standing in front of me.

"I really like you" he told me.

"I know" I told him "Me too"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because...Because..."

He touched my cheek and kissed me softly.

"Gary..." I said breaking the kiss "I can't be with you... I don't want to"

He was confused "Why?"

"There is... someone else"

*****End of the Dream*****

"Wake up, sunshine!" I didn't recognise if the voice was coming from a male or female.

"Who is it?" I asked refusing to open my eyes.

"Who do you want to be?"

I opened my eyes and saw Silva and Ciara sitting on my bed with breakfast which was, as I presumed, for me.

I sit on my bed too. I felt dizzy.

"You weren't thinking Gary... right?" Silva asked slyly.

"N-no" I lied

They exchanged meaningful glances "Sure you weren't" They both said.

I blushed*They were so annoying some times* I thought

'Anyway you should eat your breakfast and get ready" I knew we were leaving today and I was really excited. However I felt like the one week I spent here had past way too quickly!

"So" I said eating my bacon and eggs "What is today's plan.

"I 'll take the fist plane for Almia "Silva said " Team Dim Sun is causing major chaos"

"Team Dim Sun?" What a unusual guys have the habit to pick the most quaint names for their teams. "So what is this Team Dim Sun?"

"They are using some units called 'Gigaremo' which control Pokemon .However ,as officer Jenny informed me yesterday they changed them to 'Miniremo' .The miniremo units are like a laptop but I will go to check it out for myself"

"I see" I hope that when we have explored Johto will come to Sinnoh!

Silva smiled ,then frowned "What's that?" she pointed my neck.

I took a small mirror to check what she was pointing .A red long mark was formed.

"Oh, that..."I said "It's from my necklace"

"And why are you wearing it at night?" Silva asked

"Because that's what she does every night» Iheard Ciara murmuring.

Itook my necklace at my hands and looked at it. It was a golden chain and in the middle there was a ruby.

''I know that your mother had given it to you and it means a lot to you .Therefore you shouldn't were it night. Because it may cause you something worse than those marks'' Silva pointed

I knew she was right but... "But I can't do that Silva. The necklace is part of me. I feel weak when I take it out".

"I told you so" Ciara said to Silva

"Anyway "she continued "We will leave with the ship "Voyage II" in two hours.

Then I remembered something "Silva what about the issue we were talking about?"

"What issue?" Ciara asked looking both of us.

"I 've been doing lots of research but I can't find anything. Except from the fact that there is an organization in Sinnoh ,which its members have short blue hair" Silva responded

'Have you found the name? "I asked Silva

"Unfortunately no. We can't find them .We've only noticed that they have a 'G' on their outfits"

"What issue ?What are you talking about?" Ciara asked impatiently

I tried to explain to her "Silva and I met when some blue-haired goons were trying to kidnap me long ago'

" The problem is ,we don't know the reason" Silva continued.

"These people also tried to kidnap Korna's parents but we are still not sure if it's true"

"So the last time we met I asked Silva to do some research on that matter" I continued making Ciara turn her head to me again.

"What we suspect now" Silva said with a serious face making Ciara turn her head again "Is that the blue-haired people who had tried to kidnap Korina are the same with the those who wander in Sinnoh"

"What a minute" Ciara said when we finally finish "How many evil organizations does Sinnoh has?" she said disgusted

"Many to choose from" I giggled with Silva's answer.

After two hours…

"Well ,I guess this is goodbye" I said to Silva

"Don't be melodramatic Korina .With your luck all the evil organizations will go after you, so we will meet soon" she replied

I glared at her

"This is true you know" Ciara whispered

"Well ,thank you Ciara"Silva beamed

"Guys…" I was speechless. But what could I say? When they team up I can't argue!

"Hey Korina" I turned to see Gary. We hadn't talk much.* To be honest _I_didn't talk too much to him ,I was trying to avoid him and prevent any… wild thoughts…Although he had plenty on his mind … his face is an open book I must say*

As he was walking to me I remember something strange. I think I saw him in my dream. What was he doing in it anyway?

*…..* Curses…Complete blur

*No wait! I remember now…He was saying something ,what was it again? 'Why are you avoiding me?' I was avoiding Gary? Well ,it seems reality and dream are the same*

"So Korina"I saw Gary in front of me *How he got here so fast?Was I thinking too long?... I guess the answer is yes*

"Since you're leaving I won't have the chance to see you so much!"

*Am I suppose to cry now or something?*

"I guess you are right" I said to him "But you don't have to worry will meet again *Right ,cause, I am the one who should worry*

He smirked and touched my chin "How about a kiss goodbye until then?"

"Well ,I- I …"

"…Have lots to do" Ciara continued pushing me on the ship.

"That's right" Silva said and waved "Bye Korina, See you Ciara"

"Bye guys" I waved back

I saw Gary smirking ,while his grandfather and were waving too. My brother also started waving but he got distracted by a young girl passing by *Well ,I guess some things never change ,right?*

A new place was ahead of me and I was eager to discover its secrets!


	11. Season 2 On the Ship

**So here's the first chapter from Season 2 ,in Johto and I hope you like it. **

**And for the love of Jashin please review… just to know I have some readers!**

"Earth to Korina" I heard Ciara's voice in my head but I didn't want to stop thinking what I was thinking.

'…KORINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I scared so much that I slipped from were I was sitting and fell to the ground.

"That hurt" I complaint "Oh great ,now I feel my butt burning" I cried

"And I fell my voice burning" she yelled

"Huh?" I looked at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am talking to you ,at least I am trying to ,and you are not even listening"

"Yeah I am terribly sorry about that" I tried to calm her

'You should be" she murmured "Now" she said while her face beamed "Let's talk about how cute Riley is"

*…. Who?*

"…. Riley?" Who was that again? But I didn't ask her that. Unless I wanted a not so pleasant why-you-never-listen-to-me lecture.

"What were you thinking anyway?" she asked

I felt my cheeks burning "N-nothing…"

She leered me " Do you expect me to believe that?"

"No" I spat the truth

"You were thinking about that dream again, huh?"

"It's been three consecutive nights I am dreaming this" I tried to explain

"Ok , listen ,I understand that you feel awkward when you are with Gary and that ,I am telling you from experience"

I rolled my eyes

"…that something like that can make the woman believe that she doesn't like the guy. And I totally get why you don't feel …. Attraction towards him" she continued

"Oh, then please explain it to me too ,because I have no idea why I don't like him…"

"I didn't said that you don't like him ,I said that you don't feel attraction for him… It's two different things" she interrupted

"… Yeah ,whatever . So I have no idea why I don't feel attraction to him" I looked at her meaningfully "while he is so hot?"

"That easy" she shrugged

"It is?"

"Yeah ,because you always fall for the bad guys ,the worse a guy is ,the more you fell in love with him and Gary is not a bad guy ,he is a fake ,a pretend-to-be one!"

"…" I was shocked "What? I do not always fall for the bad guys!"

"Yes you do! Remember James from Team Rocket?"

"Well ,he was pretty cute but…"

"And Butch from the same team ,you liked him more ,which proves he was a really bad guy"

"That is not truth!" I almost yell.

I looked my Pokemon for support. Gengar and Charizard were exchanging glances, Lapras was looking at the floor like there was something really interesting on it, Dragonair pretended she was sleeping and my two Eevee were licking each other.

*Perfect* I thought

"Also there was Hun who was really hot I must admit and you wanted him badly which means…"

"Which means he was evil ,I know" I continued "But please don't continue"

"I won't because you didn't have any other crushes"

"Huh!" I said proudly "See ,just one-two guys I happened to like"

"The only guys you happened to like" she corrected me.

"Yeah ,whatever" she could be so annoying sometimes. Ciara is famous for two things ,except her great skills in battle. First she can be really boring because she likes lecturing and second…

"Hello girls" We heard a voice from behind our room's door. "Want some ice-cream?" A guy appeared and smiled to us.

"Riley!" Ciara called reaching for his arm.

And this is the second thing Ciara is famous for : her sudden change of mood!

I mean seriously if she was a cartoon of something ,there would be little hearts floating all over the place…

"Korina…?" Ciara hesitated.

I rolled my eyes "Go ahead" I said to her

She smiled to me "Thank you" she followed Riley outside "Oh ,and we'll talk about …you know … but later, ok?"

"Sure" I said

When Ciara finally left I went to my bed and looked at the Rattata-shaped clock. 5 p.m. That means we will arrive to Johto in five hours .

We were traveling with this ship two days now. I am so eager to explore Johto .Not to mention its legendary Pokemon.

I closed my eyes a little .Images from my dreams passed in front of me. I had told Ciara everything about it. That's why she started the whole I-like-only-the-bad-guys lecture. Not that she was wrong. She was more right than I wanted her to be. But there is no way I was going to say that to her.

Anyway what I really wanted to think was a specific part of my dream (which by the way was seeing after the … Gary incident each night).

I was wondering why the heck did I say to Gary that there is someone else?

I mean I don't have a boyfriend! And I know it is a dream but it's still really weird.

I decided to erase this kind of thought to my mind and to read a book I had bought last week. It was called "The full guide of Johto". I wanted to know as much as I could. I 've learned that when you train an Eevee during daytime it can evolve in a beautiful Pokemon called Espeon.

It is a Psychic type and it is called the sun can also read air currents. From the guide I 've learned that it can predict its opponent movements and it can foresee the future. However I think that only a well-trained one can do such things.

I read the book for some time when I heard my Lapras calling me from outside.

I opened the door and went outside. I let a giggle with what I saw. Lapras was in the water surfing. It was having so much fun I couldn't do anything but laugh. She also met new pokemon a saw a goldeen , some magikarp and…. What was that green pokemon?

I checked my Pokedex "Politoed ,the frog Pokemon" I heard my Pokedex saying, " It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cry make Poliwag obey"

? P.O.V. (I am deeply sorry for not revealing this person's name but you will find out during the story)

"Isn't she a wonderful sight?" I whispered

"He he, she sure is. I can't wait till the boss give order to catch her" I heard one of my accomplices saying . I saw him looking at me slyly.

"What?" I asked rudely

"C' mon don't say you don't like her"

"I never said that" I answered

"So you like her!"

"I never said that either" I said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"But I know you do" he said again

I glared him.

"It's true… I saw the look on your face when he ordered us to find out more about her"

"You are talking nonsense" I murmured. However he was right. She was a lovely sight. I ,ve always watched her from a distance. Even now, on our helicopter I wasn't as close as I would like to be.

"Better watch it man" I heard him saying

"W-what…?"

He laughed.

"Daydreaming, huh? But be careful. She would kill you if she found out you thinking another woman except her" he shook his head meaningfully. A saw a woman standing n the back of our helicopter giving orders.

I growled "I don't care about her. I don't now why she is thinking of us that way"

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard a female voice coming from behind.

"No one really invited you" I murmured annoyed

"What was that?" she said

"Nothing" He covered me. I didn't say anything to him or her.

I went to the pilot and ordered him to go back to headquarters. I saw Korina once again before as the helicopter changed its direction.

Normal P.O.V. 

"Korina come on we are arriving Johto" Ciara called

"I am coming'

"Return" I said to Lapras and she came back to her Poke Ball.

I was ready to go search for the rest of my Pokemon when I saw a helicopter flying some kilometers away and above. As I was observing it ,it changed direction.

I shrugged *I don't have to be suspicious, right?* I thought.


	12. Season 2 King Of Thunder Part 1

"So ,you want to become a Pokemon champion ?" Ciara's mom, Rosella, asked while serving me some tea.

"That's right" I smiled

"But you haven't complete your Kanto badge case" Trey, Ciara's brother said seriously.

"I couldn't" I shrugged "The eighth Gym Leader was Giovanni .When we finally discovered the he was Team Rocket's boss we went after him ,but he escaped!" I said drinking some of my tea.

Trey rolled his eyes "Yeah, right. Why don't you say just say you couldn't beat him?"

"Say what?" I yelled almost spilling my tea.

"Trey stop it" Ciara said

"As soon as Viridian's gym leader is replaced I am going to battle him and win" I said trying to calm myself .He was such a jackanapes.

"As if" he said coldly

"Trey is not nice talking like that for Korina" I heard a sweet weak voice saying .That was Lucy.

Trey murmured something I couldn't hear but I imagine it wasn't flattering at all, then he left the room sighing while he rammed the door behind him.

"He is the most stubborn person I 've ever seen" Sophie said annoyed.

Sophie and Lucy are Ciara's sisters and Trey is their brother. Lucy is a sweet five year old child who was on a trying-to-learn-to–speak-the-language-properly state.

Sophie is eight years old. She is pretty tough and stubborn, like her brother .She is a tomboy actually.

Trey is their eighteen year old brother. I think he is smart… and an idiot. It kind of depends on how much he pisses me off.

Rosella and Omar are their parents. Rosella is a sweet, caring lady who is an expert on grass-type Pokemon. Omar is a strong man full of muscles .Despite his … terrifying appearance he is a really funny and cheerful guy.

"Nah…He is just a little upset because you completed your badge case first" Omar said while petting his Maril on the head.

"Say better jealous" Sophie murmured angrily.

"It's ok" I said before drinking more tea.*I think I 'm going to go after him to see if his okay*

"If you'll excuse me" I put my cup down "I would like to go for a walk".

"Alright sweetie" Rosella smiled

Ciara smirked ,something that annoyed me.I walked to her and whispered to her ear "Just for the record ,I don't like him"

She giggled "I know" she whispered back "He is not evil or bad"

I was confused "Then why do you have the I-know-something-you-don't smile?"

"I have my reasons"

I sighed "Whatever" and walked outside.

As soon as I stepped outside I shivered. It was a really cold night. Fortunately I was wearing a long sleeved blouse ,although it had a "V" shaped slit in front but not too revealing.

Suddenly Gengar appeared in front of me.

"Ge" He waved happily

"Hi to you too" I said to him "Have you seen Trey?"

Gengar nodded and pointed at the woods "Gengar ,ge" he said

"Thanks" I smiled "Want to come?"

"Gengar…" he nodded

I started walking and after a while I was wandering into the forest.

Suddenly I heard an explosion and then I saw a lightning. It was some meters away. Without thinking it twice I started run towards it.

"Gengar, ge!" Gengar screamed .Something which meant either "Wait for me" either "Don't go there" but I didn't care. If Trey was where the explosions where then he was in trouble.

I finally reached the place where I had seen the lightning. I knew it was the right place because grass had a dark complexion from the attack. I am sure this was the doing of an electric type Pokemon and not just a mere thunder.

Suddenly I heard the bushes from behind me moving, I went closer.

"T-Trey?"

I went closer.

"Nowl!" something got out of the bushes with full speed almost hitting me on the head .To avoid the attack I threw myself to the ground. I saw the thing flying away.

"So, that was just a Pokemon?"I breathed out in relief.

"Man, maybe walking in the forest at night was a bad idea after all" I sighed.

"I wouldn't say that" I heard a calm male voice coming from behind me. "Because if you hadn't come we wouldn't see each other"

I turned to see, a white-haired man inches taller than me. But I didn't have to see his Team Rocket uniform to know who he was. As soon as his silver eyes met mine I knew it was him.

"Hun?"


	13. Season 2 King Of Thunder Part 2

**Okay ,just in advance I'm saying Hun is a male… I don't know many of you have watched Pokemon Chronicles in English ,or even watched Pokemon Chronicles at all, so anyway ,in the English adaptation ,Hun is a female BUT in the original it's a 100% male… Okay ,since I said the things I had and wanted to say… On with the story**

Hun?" I was shocked "W-wha?h-how?W-w-when did you?'

He placed his finger on my lips making me stop talking or whatever I was trying to do.

"I 'm happy to see you too" he said calmly

"W-wait, what?" I freaked out.

Happy is the last thing I was feeling right now.

"How can you be here? Why are you here?"

His eyes glowed slyly.

"Why? Didn't you want me here?" He caressed my cheek.

"Well ,to be honest, your coming doesn't portend anything good" I shivered. His hand was so warm against my cold cheek. He is so sexy and the truth is I wanted him bad.

"Why are you always so suspicious?"

"I have my reasons" I sighed "Now tell me, why are you here?"

"My team base is at Johto, I thought you knew that" a playful smile appeared at his lips.

"Hun!" I hold out a Poke Ball "Don't play with me!" I warned him.

He raised an eyebrow "I don't want to start a fight with you"

"You better" I mocked "I became much stronger since the last time we met in Kanto"

"I'd love to see that" He said seriously but then he smiled evilly "But, there also much more things which I would be interested to see" His looked my "V" shaped split and then he started looking lower…

"I said ,do not play with me" I growled and tried to slap him.

He caught my arm ,I could now see pleasance in his face.

"Don't play naughty-girl to me" He grabbed my waist and dragged my closer to him. I tried to escape but as always happen he was stronger. I felt his hand caressing my neck and then my cheek.

I swallowed with difficulty as his hand started pushing my face towards him.*Oh man, I want it so bad, but his is the bad guy .What should I do? What should I do?* His lips where inches from mine. I was ready to close my eyes since I had nothing better to do, when I saw light. Literally; It was coming towards us with full speed.

I gasped as I heard a loud noise like Thunder. Unfortunately, it _was _a thunder.

Hun saw it too. He turned around quickly.

"Steelix" He said calmly throwing a Poke Ball to the air.

A giant Pokemon, made from rock, came out. It looked like an Onix ,but actually it was its evolution ,Steelix.

"Iron Tail" Hun Commanded calmly.

Steelix's Iron Tail managed to block the Thunder at a point. But the electric attack was stronger and Steelix undergone some damage.

We waited for a while but nothing happened.

"Hun" the mention of his name caught his attention and slowly turned to me "What was that?"

He was ready to answer when we heard a noise and one more Thunder started coming.

"Attila" He said speaking loudly "Turn on the crystal"

Suddenly a huge silver machine appeared, from behind some trees, which was controlled by someone with blonde hair.

"I am on it" he smirked and used the machine to put down to the ground something which looked like a black crystal in a chase.

Suddenly the attack turned to the crystal and hit it. Smoke appeared all over the place. When I finally could see what had happened, I saw nothing. Well, there was the crystal all right ,but it had no damage on it ,not even a scratch.

"What happened?" I asked Hun who was observing the effects the attack had on the crystal calmly.

"I'll explain later" he said with a serious face "Now please don't move or you 'll be in danger"

I opened my mouth ready to object but I heard the same noise and then I saw another Thunder coming. I tried to warn Hun but the Thunder changed its direction once again and headed for the crystal. This time there was no smoke.

I could see clearly what was happening. The crystal was absorbing the energy of the attack.

"Attila , attack sequence" Hun said looking at his accomplice.

The blonde smiled evilly and pushed a button.

The crystal released a huge thunder to where the last one had come.

I hold my breath.

I heard the crystal hits on something and then the cry of a Pokemon.

Surprised I saw that some electric Pokemon were coming from various places. I saw a Jolteon releasing a Charge Beam. As soon as the attack hit the machine it turned back to Jolteon and the rest of the Pokemon and hit them. The Pokemon cried painfully.

"Come here already" I heard Hun murmuring to himself.

More Pokemon started to hit the machine but the results were the same. All the Pokemon were now badly injured.

*I can't stand it* I thought and turned to Hun "Stop right now" I cried.

Hun turned to me with a worried face. "I didn't realize it hurts you that much" he said simply"However, that's what I have to do"

I opened my mouth but …

"Hun!" I heard Attila calling excited" He is coming ,he is coming!"

"At last" Hun whispered

I saw a huge Thunder forming and coming towards us with full speed. It was the strongest attack I had ever seen.

Once again the attack hit the machine but it revised and hit all the other Pokemon around.

I heard a roar and then I saw a Pokemon running towards and then jumps just a few steps away from the Crystal Machine was.

"At last" Hun repeated calmly "You finally came … Raikou!"


	14. Season 2 King Of Thunder Part 3

"What is that?" I asked staring at the Pokemon.

"That is Raikou ,a legendary Pokemon. In Johto he is known as ,the King Of Thunder. He is one of the legendary dogs" Hun said seriously while observing the legendary Pokemon

"What do you want from him?" I asked

Hun shrugged "To capture him of course"

"Why?"

"Those are our orders" Hun looked at me with his silver eyes.

"I say, let's take her too" I heard Attila purring.

I looked at him; he smiled evilly "She would make a wonderful treat for our leader"

Hun looked at him "That's a good idea actually" and without turning to me he added "Steelix, capture her, we will finish Raikou in a minute anyway"

I saw Steelix's eyes glowing as he was approaching me quickly. I put my hand to my pocket to find that except Gengar's empty Poke Ball ,I had left all the other to Ciara's house.

I gasped *Now what?* I thought.

I felt Steelix's body wrapping around mine before I could run. I struggled to escape but I couldn't ; not to mention that my hands were trapped.

"Let me go" I said. Yeah ,I know this is the most common line when the heroine is captured; I also know that it never really works. This time was no exception.

Hun came close to me and caressed my cheek "Now ,be a good girl" he said enjoying the view of my half-revealed breasts.

I growled "Stop that!"

He grabbed my chin "I can't wait till the moment we will be alone"

"Attila" he said turning to him "Turn on the Crystal"

"Right on it" Attila said pleased.

Hun looked at me again .His lips started approaching mine.

I turned my head to see Raikou attack the Crystal and him and the rest of the Pokemon get hit back by it.

"Stop it" I whispered as I heard them cry.

Steelix body tightened around mine. I let a gasp. I felt so weak and defenceless. My eyes started closing .I couldn't even open them when I felt Hun's lips on my neck.

"Don't worry ,I'll take good care of you" he said calmly while he was kissing gently my neck while caressing with his hands my body.

Suddenly a huge noise and a fierce shake made me open my eyes. I saw Steelix glaring at something , then I felt another shake. Steelix released me.I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What the…" Hun said while he and Attila looked at something.

"Ge" I looked up to see Gengar.

"Ge-ngar" I said panting "You-are-here"

He looked at me with a worried face.

"Come on get up" I heard a voice to my ear and I felt two strong arms grabbing me.

"Let me go" I shouted. I turned to see Trey.

"Trey, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said a little irritated.

"I came to see if _you _were okay"

"Don't worry, I 'm totally fine, you are the one who's not okay. What the heck are you doing with them?"

"Why do you even care?" I asked annoyed.

"Ge- gengar- ge" Gengar said .Which probably meant something like "Stop fighting"

"What a bother" Trey sighed irritated.

"What? Now let me tell you something mister…" I started saying but before realizing it, Steelix wrapped around me and Trey.

"Not again" I sighed, "Gengar use Shadow Ball"

Gengar formed a Shadow Ball and threw it to Steelix's head.

As Steelix let go of us, I heard Raikou roaring and attacking the Crystal.

*He won't get anywhere with this* I thought * He must flee*

"Iron Tail to Gengar" I heard Hun saying.

"Nightshade" I commanded .The two attacks hit each other.

I heard Raikou attacking again; then I heard the usual noise of the machine as it was absorbing the electric energy and then …

"Watch out" I heard Trey shouting.

I turned to see Crystal's attack coming towards me.


	15. Season 2 Blackmail

The crystal's attack was coming towards me with full speed.

I closed my eyes.I heard the noise but I didn't feel any pain.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gengar trying to resist the crystal's attack with the Shadow Ball he had created to protect me. However, the attack was much stronger. He was now knocked to the ground.

"Gengar" I screamed while running to him.

"Ge-" he said weakly .I kneeled near him. "Gengar are you okay?"

He nodded

I smiled "Thank you" I whispered "Thank you so much. Now please rest until we find a Pokemon Center" I said pulling out the one ,but yet ,empty Poke Ball I had with me.

I stood up. I felt Trey's hand on my shoulder "Let's go" he said.

"We can't" I argued looking at him "What about Raikou , and those other Pokemon?"

"They fled a while ago" he explained "Let's go" he said again calmly.

"You wish" I heard someone saying.

We saw Attila and Hun standing next to each other. They seemed irritated. Not that I could blame them. They lost Raikou.

"We might have lost the Pokemon" Attila smirked "But we're still getting the girl"

"As if" I snapped.

Attila pulled out two Poke Ball. "Should we start?" he asked Hun. Hun nodded and pulled out a Poke Ball too.

" I will not let you escape twice" Hun said to me.

I saw Trey frowning.

The two commanders threw their Poke Ball to the air. Trey did the same.

Hun's Pokemon was Steelix while Attila had a Muk and a silver Pokemon which looked like a bird

"What's that?" I asked Trey.

"That's a Skarmory. It's a flying-steel type of Pokemon"

"Skarmory huh?"

Trey's Pokemon were a Raichu and a Blastoise.

"Skarmory Steel Wing ,Muk Sludge Bomb" Attila commanded.

"Iron Tail" Hun commanded.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump ,Raichu Shock Wave" I heard Trey.

The battle had started. Both sides looked strong but Team Rocket's Commanders had the upper hand. The worst thing was that I couldn't do a thing to help them because the only Pokemon I had with me was badly injured. I was afraid of what it was going to happen. I knew that, when Hun puts his mind on something he always gets it.

I really wanted to see Trey win ,even though Hun was so hot! I just want to be with the good guy for a change.

"Korina" I heard Trey's voice "I hate to admit it ,but they are stronger than me. Please escape when I say so .Go to my house and call Ciara"

My mouth dropped "What? I will definitely not let you all a…"

"Korina! No arguing. You have to call for back up" he said seriously.

"But if I leave you…"

"…It will make no difference" he said "You have no Pokemon ,to fight with. What can you do now anyway?"

"The cheering?" I asked

He glared daggers at me.

"Or maybe not" I murmured.

"Do as I say" he said again.

I sighed but nodded. He was right. It wouldn't probably helped if I just stand there and be like "Go Trey ,go Trey ,you can win ,go ,go, go!"

"Thunder Wave" Trey said. Before their Pokemon could react ,the attack hit them and paralyzed them.

"Now Hydro Pump" Blastoise's attack hit its target and caused a thick veil of dust.

"Now run" I heard Trey whispering.

I did so.

Don't get me wrong! I 'm not a coward .I am a fighting character. But since I had nothing to fight with I couldn't do anything but run.

If I was walking I would be terrified. The forest looked so scary at night, but right now I didn't care. I had to help Trey. I was running and running for some minutes. I felt my feet burn but I couldn't stop. I finally saw Ciara's house.

*Yes* I thought.

I run to the door and stayed there trying to take deep breathes. I opened the door and walked to the living room. It was dark.

"Hello?" I said.

"How nice of you to drop in" I heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere in front of me. Then the lights turned on.

"Oh ,no" I gasped taking a step behind.

"Oh ,yes" Attila said amused. He was there with Hun ,they both had an evil smile planted on their lips.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?" I asked ,still panting.

Attila smirked and pointed something outside the window.I looked closer to see a big white helicopter with a red "R" on it.

"We have a proposal for you"

I glared Attila.

"You can come with us quietly…"

"Or…?" I asked.

Attila's eyes glowed as he was grabbing something from behind the sofa. It was a little blonde girl crying. It was Lucy ,Ciara's 5 year old sister. "Or she gets hurt".

I looked at her

"Lucy" I gasped. I was ready to say something like "Let her go". But since this line is similar to "Let _me _go!" I didn't even bother trying. Plus that these two lines have another thing in common and that it's that both do never work.

"You better choose and fast" Attila said again and wrapped Lucy's hair more tightly.

I looked Hun. He looked different from before. His serious face was now a really happy one ,but not with the good way.

"So ,Korina" he said looking at me with a winning smile.

"What are you going to do?"


	16. Season 2 Desicion

I looked at Hun and Attila. I saw Attila's hand tighten around Lucy's left a cry.

"I-I…" I hesitated.*What should I do?*

"Think faster!" Hun warned.

"And you better not do anything reckless" Attila said "The rest of the family is upstairs, surrounded by our men. They'll be attacked with our say so"

*What should I do? I can't attack them or they'll harm even if I find a way to take her away they'll attack Ciara and the is no other choise*

"Fine" I sighed and looked at the floor "You win"

"Smart choice" I heard Attila saying and then he turned to Hun "I'll hold the girlie here as you take our lovely prize to the helicopter"

I felt Hun's hand around my arm. I glared at him.

He smirked "Come with me"

"You won't get away with this" I said while he was taking me outside. Classic line ,but most of the times it actually works.

He remained silent.

When we arrived to the helicopter he helped me get in .He ,however, stayed down there.

"Take care of her" he glared at some team rocket members who were waiting "Be extra careful"

I growled

I saw one of them whispering something to Hun

Hun looked at me "Yes. The sooner the better"

"Come with me" an admin said. He escorted me to a room. Wow ,that helicopter was big!

He suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Go in" he commanded "You'll be staying here until we arrive to headquarters"

I sighed "Yeah, yeah" I walked into the room and then I heard the door behind me locking.

I looked around the room. It more looked like a bedroom. There was a library with tons of books. Since I had nothing better to do I checked the titles. Most of them were about Pokemon Training.

I heard the door unlocking and a female grunt came in. She was holding a plate with hot soup and gave it to me.

"I've brought your dinner" she told me "I'll be waiting outside so, when you finish just call me"

I thanked her. I ate quickly and called the Team Rocket grunt .She took the plates. When she left I touched my red necklace .It always reminded me of my mother since she was the one who had given it to me *Oh mom, I knew you would take the right decision if you were me…Now that I think about it who wouldn't have , because you were not an idiot as I am to leave all your Poke Balls behind*

I started looking around and discover a photo on a desk at my right. I picked it up. It was a picture of Hun and Attila with all their Pokemon.

That meant that this room belonged to one of them.

I sighed. With my luck I was sure it was Hun's.

I was still looking at the photo when I felt a strong headache and then everything turned black.

….

When I opened my eyes I saw two silver ones looking at me.

"Hun?" my voice was weak.

"I'm here" he said stroking my hair.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head.

"It seems you fainted" he raised an eyebrow

"I-I did, didn't I?"

He smirked "I saw you lying on the floor when I walked in"

I looked at him not sure what to think.

"How do you feel?" he said with a serious face.

I then remembered I wasn't supposed to do such thing…Staying in a room alone ,with him that is.

"Fine" I said and stood up. Big mistake .As soon as I did that I felt dizzy and fall.

He caught me though "Yes ,I can see that" He said ironically.

He lifted me up and he left me on the bed. He got on me.

I gasped *Not again…*I thought

His face came close to mine.

I turned my head away from his "What are you doing?"

"We still have a lot of time till we arrive to headquarters .Let's have some fun" he purred in my ear

I felt his hand around my waist and then under my blouse ,stroking and grabbing.

I tried to get away "Let me go"

I struggled but not to enthusiastically .His body felt warm against mine. His eyes full of lust and anticipation watched my every movement carefully.

Then,his lips started gently kissing my neck.I couldn't help it ,a moan escaped my lips. I felt him smile. He licked and bite here and there leaving love bites and trying to find my spot.

I wanted him to stop… well that was at least the right thing to do. But,I knew that deep inside I wanted him to do more than kissing.

He grabbed my hair and started kissing, passionately, this time, my lips.I moaned again as the other hand pushed me harder to his body and then caressing my thigh. I felt myself getting hot.

I stopped myself from kissing back although I didn't know for how much time I would resist.

*What am I going to do now?* I thought as he was taking off his top revealing a well toned body. *On the one hand he is my enemy, who by the way was trying ,just a while ago ,to harm my friends.I don't want even to think what he might have done to Trey; on the other hand …*

I looked at his body. I didn't want to admit it but a part of me ,wanted to sleep with him. I really didn't care if that meant that I was going to lose my virginity.I moaned at the thought of him and me having sex and closed my eyes.

I ,suddenly ,felt my waist warming up an then I realized that he was trying to get my blouse off. I swallowed and tried to breathe normally.

*Now what?*

**Okay guys,this part was really difficult for me to write... even though it's not a lemon ,I usually don't write stuff like that ... Some reviews would be nice**

**Yeah?**


	17. Season 2 Rescue

**Hey guys I' m back and I want to thank my first reviewer** **Darkkarara!**

**THAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS! okay on with the story!**

? POV (Don't worry I'll reveal his identity… some day)

I was trying to focus but I couldn't. Her face was so beautiful I couldn't take it off my mind. As I was trying to imagine her with me I felt my face burn. My heart started pounding.

I heard someone coughing behind me .I tried to erase the pictures of Korina and me together and turned to see one admin.

I sighed "I hope the news you are bringing me are not like the last ones"

He shook his head "No, sir, we spotted their helicopter"

"You did?" I felt my heart pounding "Great, now let's go closer to see what we can do!"

"I will tell them to do so sir .Please, come with me to inform the crew"

I nodded and started walking with him next to me.

"Sir?" I heard the admin asking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well ,you see , I was wondering, is this part of our patrol?"

"What?" I stopped walking and looked at him "Are you defying my orders?" I hissed.

He now looked horrified "No, no sir! Of course not"

"Good! Then there is nothing for you to learn!" I said irritated and started walking again. Faster this time.

I lied. I knew that. Usually I don't lie, I am a gentleman. However, I wanted to rescue her ,even if that meant severe punishment from the boss. But, I knew what had happened, and I knew what Hun was going to do with her. He had no right to treat Korina like that.

"Sir? Everything's ready!" A male admin informed me.

"Great ,she's at the right part of the helicopter we'll attack to the left .When we're close enough I 'll give you the order to attack" I glared at him "She will undergo no harm, not even a scratch! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" He bowed and left the room.

Korina's POV

"I told you NO! I yelled again and tried to slap him. He stopped my hand.

"Korina ,please calm down.

"No ,I will not! What did you expected me to say? : "Yes ,of course" or "Please be my guest" after what you did or threatened to do to my friends?"

"So ,I guess the problem is that I hurt your friends .Is that what you say?" Hun said thoughtfully.

"It's also the fact that you think you're somebody and can do whatever you don't you consider what the other wants?" I said annoyed.

He looked at me "Well, that's a good question. Give me time to think about it while you are taking off your clothes and underwear"

I blushed "You –you think you can order me around?"

He shrugged "Yeah I guess .As for the I-do-whatever-I-want issue, I guess you are right. But I like giving people options"

"Oh yeah! As the come-with-me-or-I'll-hurt-Lucy option!"

"It was an option you know. You could have refused" he said seriously

"With what cost?" I yelled and tried not to sound desperate.

"Now that" he smirked "is another excellent question! Let's answer it after sex yes?"

"No!" My mind started to clear while I was refusing to listen to my body.

He sighed "Why do you have to make things so complicated? Here I come all this way and take you with me and you refuse all the time"

I was astonished "Say what? Okay ,one ,I don't remember asking you to come ; two the real reason you came is because of Raikou and three I didn't come because I wanted to in the first place, so obviously I'm not really happy right now!"

He now looked amused "You have no idea how much you fascinate me!" He said kissing my neck again "and you also have no idea how much I'll enjoy having sex with you!" his hand started caressing my body and then cupped my breast and started stroking it gently while my body started to react again to his touches and a moan escaped my lips.

He smirked and then started stroking the other breast.

My body said "yes" and my mind "no". I was panting but I tried to resist knowing that I shouldn't be doing that.

"I-I can't do this Hun" I said between gasping *even though I want to* I thought. "Didn't you hear me before?"

"I did" he admitted "But you know I always get what I want; that's why" ,he said while pulling out a small bottle made from glass "I have this"

"What's that? Something that will make me fall asleep while you're going to do whatever you want to me?" I said a little scared but I didn't show it, at least I tried to.

" No, it's the exact opposite!" he said and I saw his eyes glowing evilly "It's an antidote"

"An antidote for what?"

His eyes glowed dangerously.

"To the sleeping potion we put in your soup"

I gasped "Y-you didn't, you are lying"

He leered at me "Why did you think you fainted? It was the first reaction of the potion. Now observe…"

I looked at his hand as he left the potion slip and then crush to the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked in shock

"Isn't it obvious? Now you don't have an antidote to wake you up. That means that when you fall asleep you won't wake up for at least three hours ,so I have plenty of time to enjoy myself"

"You- you will not do…"

"…such a thing?" he asked in amusement "Oh yes I will. Of course I'd prefer to do such things while you would be awake but since you are not so corporative I have to find other ways" he sighed dramatically raising his hands to the air "I hope next time you won't have so much to argue about"

"I will not let you…" I tried to say but then I felt dizzy and before I could do anything, everything turned black again.

? POV

"Sir we are ready!" one of the admins said

"Good" I said and turned to some grunts "Go"

Hun's POV

I continued taking off my trousers while Korina was sleeping. Suddenly I felt a shake and before realizing I was lying on the floor.

"What the…?" I said while cursing the ones who prevented me from sleeping with Korina.

I put on my clothes and run to the main centre to be informed. When I arrived I found Attila giving orders.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked irritated

"We're being attacked by another helicopter"

Another wild shake.I tried not to contrary with Attila.I suddenly heard a sound like explosion.

"Commander!" one of the grunts said to me "The other helicopter attacked and now we have a huge hole at the right part of our helicopter"

"At the right part?" I murmured and then I realized what was happening "Attila" I yelled .

He rushed to me.

"It's him ,he came for Korina we have to stop him!"

He nodded and pulled the microphone "Attention ,all grunts must go to section 4 immediately and stop the invaders…Hun where are you going?"

I heard him say but I was already running to prevent him from taking her away

"Bastard…" I cursed

When I arrived at my bedroom I saw nothing ,Korina wasn't there. I looked around. At first I saw nothing but then I saw his light blue hair vanishing behind a wall.

"Come back here you bastard!" I yelled. I run to the hole they had caused only to find he had already left. I saw his black helicopter flying around the clouds.

I started cursing while walking around ,knowing I couldn't do anything now.

Suddenly ,I saw Attila's face looking at me. He tapped my shoulder "Don't worry we'll get her some other time. Besides there's a whole lot other women out there"

I growled .He couldn't understand.

**Next Chapter "Converstations"!**


	18. Season 2 Conversations

**Here's another chapter .Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Thanks guys!**

I started opening my eyes.I couldn't see things clearly… complete blur. I tried again to look around but I felt so dizzy I couldn't.

How much time was I asleep? Ten minutes? Half hour ?Or three hours as Hun has said?

Hun! Oh my! What had happened? Did he…?

I felt the adrenaline rising inside me. Everything became clear. I was wearing my clothes … fortunately! Not that it meant something.

I looked around.I was in a hospital that's for sure. But how did I get here?

I heard a door open and then saw nurse Joey accompanied by a Chansey (the usual scene) coming towards me.

"Well, I see you are awake ,do you feel any better dear?''

"I 'm not sure… Where am I?" I asked confused

"In a hospital outside New Bark. You friend Trey is in the next room waiting for you"

"Trey?" I called and jumped out of bed. I felt dizzy for a moment "How is he?"

"He feels much better you like to see him?"

I nodded

"Very well" Joey smiled "Chansey dear, please accompany Korina to Trey's room"

I thanked nurse Joey and walked outside. I felt weak suddenly. I was sure it was not the potion's effect.

"Nurse Joey?" I called as I instantly touched my neck "Where is my necklace?"

"Oh, that!" she said "It's right here" she said as she opened a crystal case "I'm sorry I took it off but I had to ,during the examinations. Here!" she said sweetly and gave it to me.

"Thank god" I sighed in relief .I wore it quickly and then went to the next room with Chancey.

I found out that Trey was already awake as nurse Joey had said.

"Trey" I gasped and ran to him.

"Korina?" he turned to me. I hugged him "I'm so glad you are ok"

"Of course I am" he said a little irritated "You don't have to be that worried"

"Oh, but I do. It was my fault that you got injured, if you did not try to save me then nothing would have happened"

I heard him murmur something and then said with a calm face "Anyway ,everything is alright now"

"Korina!" I heard someone scream.

I turned but the moment I did that I felt someone bump onto my stomach.

I looked down to see Sophie and Lucy hugging my tightly.

"Hi there" I smiled.

"Korina … are you ok?" Lucy said with shaking voice.

"We were so worried…" Sophie said with ready-to-cry eyes.

"Of course I am" I hugged them back "Are you guys ok?" I said while looking at them.

"Um, hello ,badly injured ,waiting-for-attention brother here" I heard Trey saying irritated.

"I thought you were feeling just fine" I mocked him.

"Of course" he glared

"Then you don't need attention .On the contrary I suddenly feel so sick" I faked a cough "Girls I am so glad you are here to keep me company. Lucy do you feel alright? And Sophie I hope those mean guys didn't hurt you."

They smiled "We were a little scared but we are fine now"

"Oh! There you are" Ciara said appearing from behind the door

"Ciara!" I cried and ran to her and hugged her tightly "I'm so happy you are okay"

Ciara patted my head "Korina please release me" I heard her saying with a squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry" I said,letting her go when realizing that I had hugged her way too tightly.

After that we sat around Trey's bed and talked to each other about what happened.

Ciara made clear from the start that nothing happened to her or to any of the family members. Something I was glad to hear. She said that when she found the opportunity she used Ninetales scare away the Team Rocket members. Fortunately it worked ,Ninetale's Fire Blast can be most persuasive.

Trey told me that after I left, Hun and Attila won the battle and then attacked him. He fainted and when he woke up he ran to his house… only he had arrived too late. The helicopter was taking off . He ran into the house. As soon he stepped in ,he threw himself to the left when he saw the Rocket goons running panicked outside. He didn't know what had happened. Lucy and the rest of the family came down and told him about the blackmail. He then called the local police but they couldn't find the helicopter.

"And how did I get here?" I asked confused "The last thing I remember was …." I looked down and blushed. I couldn't tell them what Hun had tried to do to me could I?

"What?" Ciara asked slyly.

I gulped and say "Well ,when they took me on their helicopter" I said while looking at the ground pretending there was something really interested on it " I ….. I …. I kind of fainted after a while" I said quickly. Well technically I told them the truth, not all of it, but at least a part of it.

Ciara looked at me with wide opened her eyes. I hadn't convinced her ,I knew it.

I looked at her and whispered "I 'll tell you later" without being noticed by the others who were discussing

After that ,she seemed pleased.

"So what exactly happened" I asked curiously looking them

"Well" Ciara started "We aren't sure ourselves. As Trey told you before policemen couldn't find you or the helicopter. We waited at the house while trying to locate you by your mobile phone. Suddenly, Jenny came and told us that someone had found you"

"Who did?" I asked quickly looking them with wide open eyes.

They looked each other and the Sophie said "We don't know"

"Huh?" What the hell are you talking about?

"Well" Ciara said again "A young policeman brought you to the house. However ,he said that he met a doctor. He was holding you. He didn't know who that doctor was ,his face was covered. However ,Elliot ,the policeman ,noticed that the strange man had light blue hair. The "doctor" gave you to Elliot and then he vanished"

Nobody talked for a while. Total silence.

"So… we have absolutely no idea who that guy was? Or where he found me? Nothing?"

"I am sorry Korina" Ciara said sad.

After a while me and Ciara went back to my bed to the next room.

Ciara gave me a hot cup of tea and I took a sip trying to relax.

"Excuse me ,sweetie…" I heard nurse Joy coming in "Your Pokemon are fully healed'' she said handing me ,my poke balls.

I thanked her and then let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Lapras ,Gengar ,Charizard,Dragonair and my two Eevee came out of the Poke Balls screaming happily.

I hugged all of them female Eevee sat on my lap while the other one…. Well … started running around for no apparent reason as usual. As for Gengar sat next to me while Charizard took a nap with Dragonair and Lapras.

After some minutes of silence Ciara decided to speak…

"So ,Korina" she said while drinking some of her tea and I did the same "Are you still a virgin?"

I almost spill my tea. I swallowed with difficulty. "S-say what?" I said weakly weeping away some tears that had formed to my eyes.

I saw my Pokemon looking me with a say-what look on their faces. Especially Gengar, he was in total shock. You see, he considered himself as my guardian.

I looked to the ground "Why are you saying something like that?" I muttered embarrassed "Of course I am"

Ciara seemed relieved "Thank goodness" she sighed "Well ,I assumed something had happened because you know ,it would be normal from you to faint after …that form em ….exhaustion" she said slyly.

I rolled my eyes and started explaining what had happened without getting to details.

After I finished my story I looked her. She was astonished

"Wow" She managed to say "This Hun guy really knows how to handle a girl"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah" I said ironically "If you are calling the whole throw-some-sleep-potion-in-my-food incident as a good handling. As a person who almost lose her virginity I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you"

"Oh ,yeah. He was kind of…" she hesitated trying to find the right word. I waited her while drinking some of my tea.

"Passionate!" she finally said

I almost spill my tea for the second time in one day.

"K-kind of?" I asked coughing "The guy almost did you-know-what with my unconscious body"

"It's still not so bad… I mean you did get away"

"Only because someone helped me" I corrected her

She looked at me intensely "Who?"

I looked at her and took a deep breath ….

"I have no idea" I admitted raising my hands up. Ciara fell to the floor shocked

After a while she grabbed my bed and now I could at least see her head "You sounded like you knew"

"Oh ,did I?" I asked innocently "I'm sorry"

Meanwhile

? POV (At the next chapter I'll reveal his identity!)

I was walking without knowing were I was or where I was going.

"Sir?" I heard someone yelling. I looked up and glared at the Commander

"Who are you yelling at?"

He looked frightened but then frowned "I am really sorry sir ,but you didn't hear me. I was talking to you but …" he stopped and looked at me suspiciously.

"But?"

"But you seem to have … other things at your mind lately"

"I don't like your tone ,Commander Greivus"

"I'm sorry Sir but some people have started gossiping and disagree with your latest actions"

"It's not any of their damn business" I whispered trying not to lose my patience.

"Not that I have anything to disagree about. I mean … we are doing patrol at the wrong place , we attack another helicopter ,rescue an unknown woman and you personally masquerade as a doctor to give the girl to some people also unknown"

"Greivus" I said mad " You are not the one whom I'll talk about my actions. Now go"

He hesitated thoughtfully and then bowed and left.

I sighed and went to my room .I sat on a sofa feeling exhausted.

I felt my heart pounding and I breathed out heavily "Korina" I thought out loud.

**************End of chapter*************

**Who's the mysterious rescuer who cares for Korina that much? Find out at the next chapter! "True Feelings"**


	19. Season 2 True Feelings

_**Ok I'm uploading one last chapter for today. Hope you like it!**_

_**All Hail to Jashin-sama**_

? ? ? POV and finally I'm going to reveal who he is…. Have you played Pokemon Rangers shadows of almia?

I looked at the floor trying to convince my accomplices that I was thinking about Master's plan. I sighed.

"Ice think the girl, yes?' Heath asked (his vocabulary is really poor I know but that's the way he speaks at the game)

"Who?Korina?" I heard Lavana's voice.

I turned my head when I heard her name "Of course not" I said quickly although I knew there was no way I would convince them.

Lavana sighed and left the room without saying anything else.

Heath observed her as she left. When she did he looked at me.

"What happened before?"

I sighed and moved around the sofa feeling that I needed air.

"Open the windows please" I said to Heith.

He raised an eyebrow but he did so and then crossed his arms waiting for me.

"You know what happened Heath" I told him tired "When I found out that Hun had kidnapped Korina I attacked their helicopter. I went to Hun's room and found her lying on the bed"

Heith's eyes glowed "Really?"

I glared at him "He had given her sleep potion or something like that. But he ,fortunately ,didn't do anything to her."

"Or **with** her" Heath said slyly

I felt my hands trembling from anger as I imagined what had almost happen "Anyway" I said gulping and relaxing myself "Then I took her to our helicopter. When we arrived to New Bark I dressed myself as a doctor and I gave her to a policeman. One of my men informed that she was safe in a hospital ,still sleeping , though. That's all"

Heath stayed for a moment silent with a blank face. "You really love the girl, yes Ice?

I gulped and felt my face hot. I nodded silently not daring to look up. I played with my fingers awkwardly not knowing Heath's next reaction. I heard a soft laugh and I looked Heath. He was laughing.

I got angry "What are you laughing at?"

He stopped and said to me with arms crossed "I never see you, feeling awkward. Funny it is!"

I stared him in shock and then starting laughing .I couldn't help it. I knew Heath was right. About me being in an awkward position for the first time, about me thinking constantly that girl…

We both stopped laughing and stayed silently for a while.

"I love her" I told him at the end.

He smirked "It's first for you ,yes? Love a girl that much"

I giggled and nodded. I put my hands behind my head, thinking about her.

"When did you met , her?" Heath asked curiously

"Well ," I hesitated "We never officially met ,not years ago ,my former boss sent me to catch some ghost Pokemon for his plan. I was at the Kanto region back then" I have started to remember every single detailed of that meeting "I was ordered to go to the Pokemon Tower at Lavender Town. I caught a lot of the Pokemon and I went to the top to catch an unknown Pokemon .I couldn't find it when I suddenly saw Team Rocket attacking a mist. I understood that it was the Pokemon I was looking for. I beat them in seconds. I was now free to catch the Pokemon but I heard a female voice behind me. I turned to see and I saw this beautiful young girl. She was fourteen or so. I got that distracted that the strange Pokemon escaped. Something that I noticed only when an hour later my boss called me to get informed about my mission"

Heath started laughing again louder "You didn't notice all this time? Korina must was gorgeous, yes?"

I left a small sigh escape from my lips.

"She praised me and how brave I was protecting the Pokemon from the Team Rocket members"

"She thought that you wanted to protect Pokemon?" Heath said trying to restrain himself from laughing.

I nodded.

"She had come to stop Team Rocket , I remember she had a Gengar along with her… Anyway , I stared at her for some moments and then threw a mist ball and escaped. After some time I quit my job and started working with you guys"

We remained silent for some minutes.

"So" Heath said "You watch and protect her so many years and she doesn't know even your name?"

I covered my face with my hands and nodded. "What should I do?"

"That's an easy one" I heard a female voice. I looked up surprised and saw Lavana coming in the room ,her hands on her hips "You should tell her how you feel"

"W-were you listening all this time?" I stuttered

"No" she shrugged "But judging from your face it's not hard to guess the topic you were referring to"

I stared at her.

"Lavana's right Ice" Heath said "You talk to her ,you have to"

******************End of chapter**********************


	20. Season 2 Chikorita and Espeon

**Sorry for taking sooooo long to update ,first my homework and then my laptop decided to turn off for some reason ,but fortunately it's fixed. So here is my tenth chapter of Season 2 ,meaning in Johto area! Hope you like it~**

**Reviews are more than welcome**

It had been some days after the incident with Hun. I had already started my new journey ,alone this time, Ciara wanted to see her family but she promised to see me at the Pokemon Festival at Azalea Town in one month .There was a Slowpoke festival and Ciara said it would be fun.

I had plenty of time till then. I wanted to get all the badges from all the regions. I was at Violet City when I heard that Falkner this city's gym leader was helping at some local problem. The old man who told me so ,said that I didn't have to worry myself over something like that and that Falkner had everything under control.

I went to the Pokemon Center after that. I had decided that from now on I would carry with me only Pokemon that I caught them at Johto. But now ,at the beginning I would have three from my old Pokemon and I 'll change them occasionally .

I was walking at a grassy area. I was seeing many Pokemon such as Kakunas and Metapod. I also saw a spider-like Pokemon , my Pokedex told me it was a Spinarak. I walked past them carefully trying not to notice me, always touching Gengar's Poke Ball ready to make him attack. I also had my female Eevee with me and my male one. I wanted to train them.

Suddenly , I saw some of the grass moving. I glared and waited. After a while I saw a small green paw coming out and then I discovered to which Pokemon it belonged to. It was one of the three starter Pokemon , Chikorita ,the grass type.

I looked at it and sit down to watch it better "Well ,hello little one" I said sweetly.

Chikorita seemed to notice my presence and stepped back scared "Have you gotten lost?"

"Chiko" it said. From the sound of it's voice I understood it was a she.

"Well ,then should we find your master?"1

"There you are" I heard a voice and looked up. I saw teenage girl coming this way. (You don't have to remember her at all). She had blonde hair and she was wearing a green giant dress.

"I was looking everywhere for you" she said mad "Aunt has come all this way from Sinnoh just to see you ,you ungrateful Pokemon" she didn't seem to notice me.

I coughed trying to get her attention. "Who are you?" she said when she finally noticed me.

"I'm Korina. Is this Chikorita yours?"

The girl looked Chikorita in disgust "Yeah, she is a champion at the Pokemon Beauty Contest. However" she said crossing her arms "She always gets away. Now get out of my way I want to take my Chikorita back"

I looked at her surprised. What was she talking about I wasn't in the way.

"Chiko" I heard Chikorita crying.

When I looked down I saw her behind my legs ,hiding from her master.

"She doesn't seem wanting to go with you" I stated the obvious

"I don't care" the girl said rudely "Now give me my Chikorita"

" She could come herself if she wanted so! But that Chikorita doesn't seem to like you" I said shaking my head.

"She loves me" she screamed

"Says who?"

"I do. She has to"

"She has to?" I asked shocked.

The girl was now really mad "Just shut your mouth. It's none of your business. Chikorita" she yelled addressing to the frightened Pokemon "Come here now!"

I sighed "Man ,why can't you accept the fact that she just doesn't want to?"

"Then I'll force her to. Poliwag come out"she yelled throwing a Poke Ball to the air , and a small Poliwag came out"

"If you are going to do this ,this way then I'm going to stop you. " I said throwing a Poke Ball and my female Eevee appeared.

"Poliwag use Bubble" she called

"Avoid it using Quick Attack" I said calmly

Eevee avoided the bubbles easily and attacked Poliwag .Poliwag got hit and fell to the ground but stood up again.

"Finish it off ,with Shadow Ball" Shadow Ball was a move both my Eevee have learned recently which meant there were ready to evolve.

Shadow Ball hit Poliwag with full force knocking it down and making it faint.

"Worthless" The girl said. "Don't be relaxed ,my next Pokemon won't be so easy to def…" she stopped her face looking my Eevee. I did so too. She was white a bright white. Like she was…

"She's evolving" the girl said with wide opened eyes. I was looking my Eevee evolving.

After a while there was a beautiful Espeon at my Eevee's place.

Both the girl and I stayed there staring my beautiful Espeon.

"Piii" Espeon cried happily.

"That doesn't changing anything" the girl screamed madly "Go Poliwhirl"

A Poliwhirl jumped out of its Poke Ball.

"Bubblebeam" she yelled

"Avoid it and use Shadow Ball" I said

"Double Team"

I watched as at least ten Poliwhirl started appearing. Espeon was panicked. She wasn't one of my really trained Pokemon so she didn't know how to react at situation like that.

I waited for Poliwhirl's next move.

"Hypnosis"

"Avoid it" Too late. Espeon didn't manage to react in time. It got Hypnotized.

"Bubblebeam" the girl said happily. But the smile faded off her face almost immediately as she saw that her Poliwhirl started walking weirdly ,like it felt dizzy.

I almost laugh from relief.

"What's happening" the girl said terrified .

"What is happening is that you forgot something really important" I told her.

"W-what?'

"Espeon's ability that is. Thanks to the ability Synchronize the enemy Pokemon has the same effects as Espeon. Your Poliwhirl is now hypnotized!"

"That can't be" she squeaked

"Just wait till they wake up" I said calmly.

We waited some minutes. The girl was walking around without saying anything.

"I want to ask something" I told her after a while "Why are you so eager to get Chikorita…" I looked at the terrified Chikorita which was hiding behind me all this time "… when it's obvious you don't care about her"

I waited for her to answer quite some time.

"She was my mom's gift" she finally said whispering "She told me when she gave her to me at my birthday that I have to be the champion at the Beauty Contests as her and grandma were… But Chikorita dosen't wants to"

I nodded "Yeah ,I think she prefers fighting than participating in such contests"

Te girl looked at me surprised "You mean it's not that she doesn't like me?"

I shrugged.

"Chikorita? Is that true?" she said to the poor Chikorita

Chikorita left a weak noise which probably meant yes.

"All this time I thought she just didn't like me"

The girl nodded and grabbed her Poliwhirl's Poke Ball. The sleeping Poliwhirl returned.

"I took my decision" she said sweetly "It's my dream to be the Beauty Contest Champion ,and follow my mother's and grandmother's steps… however" she said looking at Chikorita "I do care about Chikorita ,that's why , I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to" with those words she grabbed a Poke Ball and left it on the ground "You are free now"

I smiled to her "You are a wonderful trainer. That's how trainers who truly respect their Pokemon should act" I looked at Chikorita "Now go say goodbye to your trainer" Chikorita which all this time was astonished by the girl's actions ,looked at me surprised "Chiko?" but she finally ran to her trainer's hug.

As they said their good byes I returned Espeon to her Poke Ball.

"Excuse me" I heard the girl saying

"Yes?"

"I would like you to do me a favor , I saw how much you care about Pokemon even if they are not yours" she said shyly "That's why… Can you take care of Chikorita from now on?" she asked me innocently.

"…" I was really surprised "It'll be my pleasure" I said to her smiling.

"Chik'' I heard Chikorita and then felt her in my stomach. I hugged her tightly.

We said our goodbyes and the blonde girl left leaving me alone with Chikorita.

I looked at my new Pokemon. I was happy ,really happy"

"So, Chikorita ,will we be a team from now on?"

Chikorita nodded happily.

I now had caught my first Johto Pokemon!

****************End of Chapter**************


	21. Season 2 Ecruteak: A full ghost city

The days have passed .Me and Chikorita had quickly became friends and she looked pretty happy about it.

All these days that we wondered through Johto we had beaten Falkner, Bugsy and Whitney ,the Gym Leaders of Violet ,Azalea and Goldenrod. And we now were heading to Ecruteak to obtain my fourth badge. A city, me and Chikorita would prefer to avoid. Why? Simple. Because it's a Ghost Town for crying out loud! Not that it's haunted ,oh no!

But all people have at least one Ghost Pokemon… their starter one. Something I don't really get. No , seriously, why would any logical person would give to a ten year old a Ghost Pokemon?

Why couldn't he give a Charmander ,a Bulbasaur ?Anything else but a Ghost Pokemon!

And guess what?The Gym Leader uses **only** Ghost Pokemon! Can it be **any **worse? **NO**!

Actually ,yes it can! Ecruteak has this really huge building. It's dark ,spooky and creepy. The locals don't remember its name because its more than 150 years old, and they say that during night weird things happen inside this tower and at precisely midnight a scream is heard. They claim it's from a little girl who died inside this tower. She was scared to death. Literally .And since I am not ready to meet any dead people or their Ghost I'll stay away.

So, here's the plan: I go (during day) to the gym. Battle (what's-his-name) ,win ,take the badge and then get the hell out of this cursed ,god forgotten place. Okay ,good plan!

I explained my plan to Chikorita which was walking beside me all this time ,she doesn't like being inside a Poke Ball.

''See Chikorita?'' I said confidently "No need to worry"

Chikorita nodded happily. She was afraid of ghosts as I was ,maybe a little more.

I felt so great. Everything was now okay.

However, when we arrived in front of the Gym we found out that everything was definitely , not at all ,not even close to the word okay.

Chikorita cried and I gulped. In front of the gym there was a sign with the following "For the passing trainers: the Gym is open only at night"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" I complained childish. Chikorita jumped to my hug and cried.

After a while started regain calmness. I turned to Chikorita.

"You know" I said rubbing my head "If it was any other situation I would agree with you and get out of here as soon as I could…"

She looked at me with the "please-don't-say-it eyes".

"But…" I continued "I promised to myself I would become the next champion and to achieve this I need to beat all Gym Leaders . So…" I sighed.

Before I knew it Espeon and was outside her Poke Ball along with my male Eevee… well ,my only Eevee now and were cheering happily. You see …they didn't have ghost-issues.

"Well "I said trying to forget about the battle "We can go to a Café I saw before next to the Pokemon Center.

After a while I was drinking a really refreshing tea while my Pokemon were eating some fresh Berries.

" I simply cannot believe we have to fight Ghost Pokemon **and **during night… What a nightmare!" I thought closing my eyes.

"Although all this are really stressful" I said and took a sip of my tea "This tea is really calming me down" I said out loud.

"You think so? Many find our tea really soothing" I heard a male voice saying" I quickly opened my eyes to see a man with purple eyes staring at me with interest. He was dressed in blue and his hair was blonde.

"H-Hi" I said a little stunned "You said ,our, so… you made it?" I asked curiously.

"Well not me…My dad runs this café"

"So you work here?"

"No, I work at the gym" he said simply

I raised an eyebrow "When you say you work ,you mean…"

"Oh , sorry, I forgot to introduce myself .I am Morty ,the gym leader of Ecruteac"

"I see. I'm Korina .I actually came here to battle you!"

He smiled "That's great then I guess I'll see you at night"

"Man" I thought "for a guy who spends twenty four hours a day with Ghost Pokemon , he sure is okay"

"Yeah… Just one question. Why the gym is open only at night?"

"Tradition" he shrugged

"Oh…" I said simply

Suddenly something dark flew quickly towards us I closed my eyes and then opened them just to be sure I wasn't seeing things that weren't really there . I let a shriek as the dark shadow was right in front of me looking me viciously ,leering me with it's yellow eyes.

Morty sighed "Please stop scaring this lovely young lady Gengar!"

"Ge-gengar?" I thought out loud .I looked at the shadow better ,indeed it **was** a Gengar.

Gengar grinned evilly and stayed there staring me for some time more but then did what Morty said. He sat right beside him still looking at me with those yellow eyes .

I gulped

"Gengar this is Korina" Morty said sweetly. "She will battle us soon" Gengar's eyes glowed when he heard the last part.

I shivered

Then I heard a crash.

Morty sighed "Dad… Gengar can you go check on him?"

Gengar nodded looked me one more time and left.

"Um… Morty? Your Gengar was looking at me pretty weirdly…"

Morty laughed "Yeah I'm sorry about that. He means well but only to me. He does that sometimes to pretty girls"

"And you say it so simply" I said lowering my voice "In any case... it's still a little…" I hesitated.

"Weird?" he asked

I nodded

"Yeah I know. But I am used to this behaviour. I caught him a long time ago, while wandering in the Tower!''.

Then I heard a light noise and before I knew it Morty's Gengar was back

"Gengar –ge" he said proudly

"Good to hear it" Morty said. Then he looked at me."So … what's the ghost Pokemon **you **found in the tower?" He asked interested.

"Wh-what tower? What do you mean?" I asked worried. Okay, I really didn't like were this was going.

"Oh… guess you don't know about it. Well, anyone who wishes to challenge me has to go to the Ghost Tower and find a Ghost can find one on the top floor. Well, actually it will find you. There are hundreds of Pokemon in that tower. When this one Pokemon finds the trainer who wants to spend its life with ,it follows him to the top floor and challenges him to a battle. If the trainer wins he can capture the wild Pokemon and then battles the gym leader with it. You also have to have three more Pokemon. I use four in total"

*************After a while*************

After I finished my conversation with Morty I headed outside.

I looked at my Chikorita and sighed " Well ,this is going to be a long day"

**Here's another chapter! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!** **Thanks mina!**


End file.
